


Hate

by perfect_forgery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, according to the translation Kaede is four inches taller than maki and i think that's important, also the worth of a human heart is mentioned, and kaede is a gay mess, maki is raging ball of angst, the word hate comes up exactly sixteen times which is small considering the title, they're still in the academy but they are all okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Maki in love with Kaede, she knows she doesn't deserve to be, but she is. But Kaede is in love with someone else. Maki hates that.Kaede is trying to grow closer to Maki, but the other girl just keeps pushing her away(aka I can't summarise and this is a fic about Kaegay trying to get with Angsty Harukawa)





	Hate

Maki was almost certain that Shuichi and Kaede were a couple, and she hated it. 

They were always together, and she hated it. She hated the way that the two of them were always giggling at some inside joke, or running around the academy together. Maki could not stand the way Kaede grabbed Shuichi’s hand whenever she got excited. To a degree, she even hated Shuichi, but she knew that was more jealousy than sudden hatred towards a friend.

It was infuriating. The only thing that Maki couldn’t bring herself to hate was Kaede. The beautiful blonde pianist just had a certain aura about her that made her impossible not to love. Now that she thought about it, she hated that too.

It wasn’t until she had come to this school that she had even considered love for herself. Maki had always believed that she wasn’t built for love, brought up to be an emotionless assassin. But Kaede… Kaede had changed that.

The moment Maki had met Kaede, she knew that she was different. At first, Maki had thought that maybe she was threatened by the blonde for some strange reason. That would have made more sense to her. Anything would have made more sense than love. Maki thought that she may have even preferred to be afraid of Akamatsu, at least then her chest wouldn’t burn whenever she saw her. And she wouldn’t feel the need to push her away so aggressively.

It was this train of thought that Maki was following when she sat in the dining hall, sipping a cup of coffee in comfortable silence. She had been so focused on her feelings that she didn’t realise someone else had entered the room until they had sat next to her.

“Good morning, Maki!” Kaede Akamatsu grinned, causing Maki to choke on the sip of coffee she had been taking. “Oh, sorry. I guess I kind of snuck up on you, huh. Are you okay!”  
“Do you want to die” Maki muttered

Kaede quietly looked down at her feet, her face dropping into a sad pout  
“I… um… sorry”  
Maki sighed “don’t take it personally, It’s something I say to everyone. I thought you would have figured that by now. It’s more of a reflex than a threat”  
“You’ve never said it to me before” Kaede whispered.  
“Oh…” Maki had begun to panic. She really did hate feeling like this, but not as much as she hated upsetting Kaede. “I really didn’t mean it like that. You scared me, that’s all. It wasn’t about you, really I just-”  
“Are you okay?”   
“What?”  
“I’ve never seen you like this before. I didn’t think you were the type to get flustered, it’s cute”

Hearing those words from Kaede, Maki felt her face turning red. She thought it would be best to change the subject  
“I thought you would be with Shuichi. Since you two are so close”  
“I think he’s running around with Kaito. Something about being ‘strong enough to save the day’ or whatever”  
“So you’re taking time to yourself?”   
“So I came to find you. We are close after all” Kaede had a warm smile on her face  
“So I'm your second choice?”  
Kaede’s face flickered for a moment before she responded, “What do you mean?”  
“Shuichi is your number one, so when he pisses you off or doesn’t want you anymore then you get all buddy-buddy with me. Is that it?”  
“What? Maki, it’s nothing like that”  
“Look, Akamatsu. I’m not here for when you get bored with your boyfriend.” She felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop herself, internally cringing at how aggressive she was being. Maki turned around and walked out of the dining hall  
“Maki, wai-” Kaede began, before being cut off by the slamming door.

Maki started to make her way towards her research lab, feeling a sudden urge to shoot something. “As if I didn’t just shoot myself hard enough,” she thought to herself

“Moring, Maki” Shuichi smiled as she walked past him, making his own way to the dining hall  
“Fuck off”

He gave her a confused stare. Although she did have a certain mean way with words, she was never that rough towards him or Kaito. It gave him an uneasy feeling.

Kaede appeared next to him, out of breath from trying to keep up with the seemingly enraged assassin.   
“I’m guessing things didn’t go according to plan?” Shuichi asked  
“He is not my boyfriend!” Kaede screamed at the top of her lungs  
“Thanks for the self-confidence boost”  
“Shut up”   
“I get it, it’s everybody hates Shuichi day”  
“Sorry, I just…” Kaede stood upright and Shuichi saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright. What happened?”  
“I was going through what we practised, getting ready to tell her everything, and she just suddenly lashed out. Look, maybe I was wrong. It really seems like she doesn’t like me”  
“I’ve seen the way she looks at you, she likes you. I’m sure of it”  
“Then why…”   
“You know Maki. She’s a great friend, but she doesn’t think she deserves it. She probably thinks she doesn’t deserve love either”

Kaede hated that. Maki was one of the most incredible people she had ever met. She was caring, but she repressed it. She was loving, but she repressed it. Maki was truly one of the kindest people at the academy, but she repressed it. She had been raised as an assassin, taught to get rid of any emotions she could ever feel, and Kaede hated that. She wished she could have met Maki before, that she could’ve saved her.

But maybe she could save her now.

“Thanks, Shuichi.” She said before following on after Harukawa  
“Good luck!” he called after her

KNOCK AND WAIT FOR A KNOCK BACK

That was the sign Maki had taped to the door of her research lab. She didn’t want anyone to walk in and see her emptying clip after clip at a particularly mangled dummy.

“Idiotidiotidiotidiot” she was muttering with every shot. She reloaded with another clip of fake bullets and self-hatred. 

More than she hated anything else, Maki Harukawa hated herself. She was a self-destructive idiot and she hated herself for it. She had opportunities to be happy, but she ran away from them. No, she didn’t just run away, she destroyed them first. Maki was dooming herself to be unhappy for as long as she lived. As much as she did hate it, she found comfort in it. 

She couldn’t miss something she never had, she couldn’t miss Kaede.

KNOCK KNOCK

Maki let out a heavy sigh before ejecting the empty clip and launching it at the door. “What do you want” She called

“Are you alright?” Kaede said as she stepped inside the assassin’s lab.

Maki was silent for what felt like forever before responding  
“You owe me one hundred million yen” Maki uttered with a deadpan tone  
“Wait, what!?”   
“That’s how much a human heart costs. So either give me mine back or pay up”

Kaede stood there in a dazed confusion for a few moments  
“I have your heart?”  
“Not the point”  
“Yes it is”  
“Shuichi has your heart, you have his. Stop being greedy and give me mine back”  
“Shuichi isn’t my boyfriend, he isn’t even my type”

Maki was across the room and in Kaede’s face in seconds  
“And what exactly is your ‘type’? Kaito? Rantaro? Who?” Maki looked angry. She didn’t want to know which of the boys Kaede liked, it was almost painful to ask. But if she didn’t know, she would never be able to move on.

Kaede pulled Maki’s face up to meet her own. The assassin’s hostile exterior immediately melted as she pulled herself closer to the pianist. The kiss was soft, gentle. Maki could feel Kaede’s nervousness disappear as the two girls shared this moment together.

Kaede was the one to break away  
“I don’t like boys” She grinned  
“You should’ve mentioned that earlier”   
“I tried, you ran off”  
“Right”  
“I love you, Maki Harukawa. I think I have since I met you. If you don’t feel the same then that’s fine but I just… I just needed you to know”  
“You’re the first person that’s ever made me feel like this. I don’t want to lose you, because I think you’re the person… that I was always meant to be with”

The two girls spent the rest of the day together in the lab. Chatting, kissing, being in love. Not caring about the outside world or anything but each other.

And for the first time in a while, Maki Harukawa was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I have written in like a year but I am obsessed with these two and needed to let it out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated. constructive criticism is also valued. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
